<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>O Terapeuta Canino by Berseker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703781">O Terapeuta Canino</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berseker/pseuds/Berseker'>Berseker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pandemics, mentions of quarantine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berseker/pseuds/Berseker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luciano não sabe o que fazer com sua cachorrinha entediada. Felizmente, um psicólogo de cães pode ajudar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Argentina/Brazil (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>O Terapeuta Canino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mesmo considerando tudo que tinha dado errado no último ano, o que incluía a falta de papel higiênico, falta de milho pra pipoca quando Luciano quis fazer pipoca, falta de farinha de trigo quando ele quis fazer pão e falta de creme de leite quando ele quis incrementar o molho de atum pro macarrão – e a falta de macarrão, aliás, que o obrigou a estocar uma montanha de espaguete – MAIS o home-office e todas as vezes em que ele falou por um minuto antes de perceber que o microfone estava fechado e, pior ainda, quando falou vinte minutos sem ver que estava aberto e, é claro, o fato de que ele estava no meio de uma fucking pandemia-</p><p>Mesmo com tudo isso-</p><p>Nada o fez se sentir tão infeliz e derrotado quanto o aviso que o síndico mal-comido daquele condomínio miserável fez questão de enfiar embaixo de sua porta, com um post-it preso por um clip menor que sua unha que dizia <i>eu tentei ligar 125 vezes, e v.senhoria não atendeu. </i></p><p>Havia uma escala de fúria nas mensagens que Manu enviava. Você era ok. O senhor era equivalente a patinar em gelo fino sobre a correnteza. V.senhoria significava que ele estava disposto a matá-lo com as próprias mãos se o pegasse de jeito naquela parte da escada de incêndio que a câmera não alcançava.</p><p>Com um suspiro triste, Luciano pegou o celular – 130 ligações não atendidas, agora, mas uma era da sua mãe – e mandou uma mensagem para ele. </p><p>
  <i>Pensei que a gente era amigo :(</i>
</p><p>Manu imediatamente ligou de volta, o psicopata. Luciano tomou a liberdade de não atender. </p><p>O problema era sua cachorrinha. Dona Chica, assim chamada porque ela se admirava bastante dos berros que o demônio em forma de gato de seu querido síndico dava. Aliás, olha só a injustiça: aquele bicho tinha literalmente comido seu tapete depois de fugir de casa, e o que Luciano tinha feito? Tinha reclamado? Ameaçado chamar... fosse lá quem fosse o órgão governamental responsável por enquadrar gatos? Não. Ele tinha ajudado a capturar o bicho, quase perdendo a vida no esforço.</p><p>E agora, só porque sua Chica estava latindo a noite inteira sem parar há duas semanas, Manu estava ameaçando expulsá-lo do prédio. E tinha tocado seu interfone por uns vinte minutos na noite passada, como se isso fosse ajudar em alguma coisa. </p><p>Ele se recostou no balcão da cozinha, deprimido. No momento, seu bichinho estava dormindo, mas ele sabia que isso ia mudar logo. E pior, sabia que não era só a questão dos latidos. Essa parte era a que perturbava o resto do prédio, decerto, mas a verdade é que ela estava infeliz o tempo todo, e ele não sabia o que fazer. </p><p>Luciano não era de chorar, a não ser que estivesse bêbado ouvindo música sertaneja. Ou vendo novela. Ou vendo algum jogo particularmente desastroso. Ou vendo novela depois de um jogo enquanto ouvia música sertaneja e afogava as mágoas na pinga mais barata do bar da esquina, que tinha só o desenho de uma caveira no rótulo da garrafa. </p><p>Ele, que não tinha chorado nem depois do incidente do microfone – até porque seus comentários sobre a vida sexual do chefe contavam como crítica construtiva – estava pensando em escorregar para o chão da cozinha, abrir a torneira e ter uma crise que ia deixar até a Chica constrangida.</p><p>Talvez se sentisse melhor. A ideia era tão tentadora que, da próxima vez que o celular vibrou em sua mão, ele atendeu sem pensar. </p><p>Assim que Manu disse alô, percebeu o que tinha feito. Antes que pudesse desligar, o síndico disse:</p><p>– Para de ser covarde, e presta atenção. Vou te passar o número de um profissional que vai te ajudar.</p><p>– Profissional no quê? – fungou ele, – Eu estou ótimo.</p><p>– Você está além da possibilidade de salvação, – respondeu Manu friamente, – Mas talvez haja uma chance para o bicho possuído. Estou te mandando o contato de um psicólogo canino.</p><p>Luciano perguntou-se quanto ele já tinha bebido. Ainda estava cedo pra isso.</p><p>– Tu quer que eu contrate outro cachorro pra fazer análise nela? Não acho que vai funcionar.</p><p>Manuel suspirou alto.</p><p>– Não. Não é isso que eu quero. O que eu quero é que você contrate um psicólogo de cães. Um ser humano, embora as vezes tenha algumas dúvidas, mas isso é porque conheço esse cara há anos. Peça algumas dicas de tratamento, quem sabe ele descobre o que está acontecendo. Ou indica um exorcista. Se você tiver estômago pras manias dele, pode até contratar o sujeito, mas já aviso que ele é bem irritante.</p><p>– Psicólogo de cachorro, – disse Luciano. – Sabe que não ficou menos ridículo, né?</p><p>– Não é terapia de divã, é adestramento. Só que com reforço positivo, imagino. Ele pode explicar as diferenças.</p><p>– Quem precisa de reforço positivo aqui sou eu.</p><p>– E vai ter, – respondeu ele, – Se não resolver esse problema logo, vou positivamente te atirar da varanda, e depois reforçar a porta pra você não conseguir entrar. Tenha um bom dia.</p><p>Ele desligou antes que Luciano respondesse, mas isso era normal. E em seguida mandou mesmo o contato, o que praticamente contava como um pedido de desculpas e uma admissão de que tinha exagerado com seu bilhete malcriado. </p><p>Ou talvez não, porque a mensagem abria com <i>para conhecimento, conforme tratado em ligação telefônica</i>. E terminava com <i>att. </i></p><p>Luciano respondeu com um coração partido, uma carinha chorando e uma rosa murcha. E em seguida considerou o nome enviado. Martín Hernández. </p><p>Pois bem. Não custava nada dar uma investigada. </p><p>E se o cara não tivesse como ajudar, ele podia voltar ao plano original, que era se abraçar na garrafa de pinga e chorar no tapete da cozinha até alguma coisa acontecer. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As coisas já começaram meio errado, porque Luciano chamou Martín de doutor na primeira ligação, e o sujeito riu na sua cara. Ou na cara da sua voz, já que não estavam usando vídeo. </p><p>– Só quero saber se você tem alguma ideia do que fazer pra minha cachorrinha não latir, – disse Luciano, irritado, – E quanto cobra pra dizer que não tem. </p><p>– Mas eu tenho, – respondeu ele, – Só que vai envolver algum esforço de sua parte. Preciso ir aí dar uma olhada, e dai te direi o que você está fazendo de errado. </p><p>O sotaque dele era interessante. Lembrava mais ou menos o de Manu. Luciano decidiu que não poderia viver mais um minuto sem saber de onde ele era. </p><p>– Você também é chileno? É por isso que o Manu te indicou? Manuel, digo, o meu síndico. Ele–</p><p>– Argentino, – interrompeu Martín, o tom alegre sumindo da voz. Ofendido. – Não sou chileno. Sou argentino.</p><p>– Ah. Que legal. De onde, Buenos Aires?</p><p>Até onde ele sabia, era a única cidade que existia naquele país. E Bariloche, mas Luciano não sabia se isso era cidade ou só... tipo, um lugar. Uma região. Estado, vai saber. Antes que perguntasse, Martín respondeu:</p><p>– Calamuchita.</p><p>– Saúde, – disse Luciano alegremente, e continuou, sem dar tempo pro cara reclamar, – Não, sério, fala a verdade. Tem que ser um lugar que existe.</p><p>– Vamos marcar a data, – respondeu ele, num tom gelado. – Que dia você está disponível?</p><p>– Todos. Tem uma pandemia rolando. Eu só saio pra comprar macarrão e milho pra pipoca. Até podia pedir no delivery, mas estão enfiando a faca na taxa de entrega, e acho que pelo aplicativo é mais caro. Tenho direito de buscar um saco de milho se quiser. Você não pode me julgar por isso. Esse aí é mesmo o nome da sua cidade? Fica perto de Buenos Aires?</p><p>Dessa vez, Martín demorou alguns segundos para responder. Por fim optou por ignorar tudo, e disse:</p><p>– Amanhã de tarde, então?</p><p>– Não dá. Tenho um compromisso.</p><p>A pausa foi mais longa. Antes que ele o xingasse, Luciano disse:</p><p>– Foi uma piada. Você devia rir.</p><p>– Eu achei fraca.</p><p>– É porque você não entendeu. Pode vir amanhã na hora que quiser, eu faço pipoca pra gente.</p><p>– Não precisa. Nesse caso, até amanhã.</p><p>– Até, – respondeu Luciano, e felizmente o cara desligou antes que ele dissesse que o amava por acidente. Sorte. E em seguida mandou uma mensagem. <i>Seguem detalhes da consulta para amanhã, conforme acordado em ligação...</i></p><p>Mas qual era o problema com essa gente? Ele tinha sido super simpático, até mostrando interesse pela terra obscura dele. Para se vingar, respondeu: <i>Confirmado. Att. </i></p><p>Em resposta, Martín mandou uma carinha soprando um beijo. </p><p>Luciano olhou aquilo por alguns segundos, e acabou rindo. Mandou outra para ele, e foi avisar sua cachorrinha que se preparasse para receber visitas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>– O problema dela é tédio, – disse o doutor Hernández, após analisar o apartamento inteiro, as áreas que Chica costumava ocupar, os brinquedos dela e os latidos violentos que não tinham parado desde que entrara. – Como você deve ter notado, ela tem menos oportunidade para sair. Está com muita energia acumulada.</p><p>– Hm, – disse Luciano.</p><p>Manu não tinha descrito o moço. Se tivesse, Luciano poderia ter se preparado psicologicamente. </p><p>– É claro que não dá pra sair muito no atual contexto, – continuou Martín, – Mas um pouco vai ser necessário, porque aqui não tem espaço o suficiente para ela correr. Existe algum lugar isolado por perto? Você a leva junto quando vai buscar milho?</p><p>Ele tinha olhos verdes, pra começar. Lindos olhos verdes por cima da máscara genérica que estava usando. A de Luciano era bem mais legal, com o desenho da boca do coringa. </p><p>Ele estava esperando uma resposta.</p><p>– O quê? Não, não levo. Às vezes. Na última vez, ela tentou destruir o mercado. Mas a gente sai pra passear todo dia. </p><p>– Vai ter que sair mais, – determinou ele, bizarramente autoritário, – Durante a tarde, e no cair da noite também. Quanto tempo você anda?</p><p>Luciano foi respondendo. Martín tinha uma forma estranha de falar que às vezes parecia um interrogatório, e às vezes parecia um convite. Mas quando quis saber dos horários de dormir e Luciano perguntou se queria ficar pra ver, o cara enrubesceu tanto que ameaçou atear fogo à máscara, então talvez essa parte fosse impressão. </p><p>Quando a consulta finalmente terminou, ele não sabia se aquilo valia o que ia custar, mas, para sua surpresa, Martín se recusou a passar o valor.</p><p>– Eu venho amanhã ver como ela está, – disse ele, – E daí a gente acerta. </p><p>– Mas daí são duas consultas. </p><p>– Não, é parte dessa. Do tratamento. A não ser que você não queira, é claro, nesse caso...</p><p>– Quero, – disse Luciano, num impulso. – Pode vir sim.</p><p>Martín sorriu por trás da máscara. Dava para ver pela pequena rede de linhas nos cantos dos olhos se estreitando, pelo brilho. Luciano quase pediu para ele baixar a máscara, só para ver o efeito completo. Seu sorriso devia ser fantástico.</p><p>– Muito bem. Até porque você está me devendo pipoca. </p><p>Devia ser efeito do sotaque, mas soou como se fosse a proposta mais indecente do mundo. Dessa vez, foi Luciano quem sentiu o rosto esquentar.</p><p>– Ok, confirmado.</p><p>– Conforme conversa anterior, – respondeu Martín, e os dois riram.</p><p>Infelizmente, aquilo arruinou o resto da tarde. Depois que ele foi embora, Luciano ficou pensando naquele momento até o dia seguinte, e não conseguiu se concentrar em mais nada.</p><p> </p><p>Dona Chica estava mais animada quando Martín voltou. Podia ser meio arisca, mas levava dois minutos para se apegar, e agora o argentino se tornara um de seus humanos de estimação. </p><p>Martín aceitou que ela pulasse em seu colo, fez carinho e brincou enquanto Luciano pegava duas cervejas na geladeira. </p><p>– Essas são boas, – disse ele, estendendo uma latinha, – Porque tinha um cupom do ifood que se comprar dessa marca é dez reais de desconto na taxa de entrega. O chato é que cada garrafa custa quinze reais, mas achei que valia a pena.</p><p>Martín concordou. Sentou-se no sofá, e a Chica-ca - o apelido carinhoso da bichinha - subiu na almofada ao lado e colocou o focinho nas pernas dele, coisa que Luciano gostaria de fazer também. Não dava nem para se ressentir da traição.</p><p>Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento. Então Martín disse:</p><p>– Não pude deixar de notar que você está sem camisa.</p><p>– Hm? Ah, sim. Está calor. </p><p>– E você tem um piercing.</p><p>– Sim. Legal, né?</p><p>Ele tinha colocado no mamilo uns anos atrás, para desgosto de seus pais. Era só uma argolinha discreta, mas dava um efeito bacana.  </p><p>Martín concordou de novo. Tomou um gole da cerveja. Para isso, teve que baixar a máscara. Luciano se distraiu um momento admirando sua boca. Ele devia tirar uma foto e imprimir uma máscara assim, pra não esconder o rosto. Será que seria estranho dar essa ideia? </p><p>– Então, – disse ele, sorrindo, tentando soar casual, – Como alguém vira psicólogo de cachorro? Você é adestrador?</p><p>– Não. São coisas diferentes. Eu sou veterinário, trabalhei alguns anos com isso e acabei mudando de área. É uma questão só de estudar, e gostar de animais. Querer lidar com eles. Daí você tira a camisa, desculpe, a especialização, e pode trabalhar. Não tem muito mistério. </p><p>Luciano fez que sim. Martín tomou mais um gole de sua cerveja, pegou mais uma porção de pipocas.</p><p>– Eu estava pensando, – disse ele, na mesma hora que Luciano tinha começado a falar <i>escuta, eu queria perguntar</i>, e os dois pararam. Riram. </p><p>– Você primeiro, – disse Luciano, generosamente.</p><p>– Eu ia propor um passeio. Podemos andar com ela em algum parque, ou alguma praça. Para eu ver o seu mamilo, digo, sua maneira. De caminhar. Com ela. Se está tudo certo.</p><p>– O que poderia estar errado? – disse Luciano, intrigado. – Sim, podemos, eu ia sugerir algo parecido, mas tem uma estratégia pra caminhar?</p><p>Na verdade, sua sugestão era que Martín tirasse a roupa e se mudasse para seu apartamento, não nessa ordem. Ou que pelo menos passasse a noite lá, mas agora ia ficar meio chato admitir. </p><p>– Isso só vamos saber quando estivermos andando, – disse Martín. O que não tinha o menor sentido, mas Luciano não quis argumentar. </p><p>– Pois então vamos. Só um minuto, que vou pegar as coisas dela. E uma camisa. Não posso ir assim. </p><p>– Verdade, – respondeu Martín com dignidade. – Bem pensado. Eu nem tinha reparado.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Martín tinha um senso de humor curioso, um pouco ácido, inesperado. Na verdade, era até um pouco difícil saber quando estava brincando e quando não estava, porque depois de um tempo Luciano começou a achar tudo engraçado. E a ensaiar suas explicações para a polícia federal quando viessem perguntar se ele era cúmplice, porque Martín estava a isso aqui de pôr fogo em algum prédio do governo. </p><p>Revoluções à parte, era a melhor conversa que ele tivera em tempos. Estava sol, o que Luciano sempre apreciava, e o parque estava quase vazio. Além dele, tinha só mais um punhado de donos com seus cães frenéticos. E Martín não se incomodava com perguntas bem diretas. Por exemplo, se ele estava fazendo a quarentena sozinho. Se morava mesmo em Caramujo. Se não estava disposto a viver um grande amor com um brasileiro pai de uma doguinha malcriada. </p><p>Essa última ele não teve coragem de fazer, até porque Martín levou dez minutos defendendo o nome lá da cidade dele, ou estado, ou o que fosse aquilo. Mas Luciano ia achar o momento de perguntar alguma hora, e não estava preocupado. </p><p>A doguinha em questão estava feliz também, o que era um bom sinal. Quanto mais corresse, melhor ia dormir durante a noite. E estava correndo bastante, obrigando-os a acelerar o passo, entusiasmada com a liberdade. E, num momento em que desembestou na direção de uma pomba inocente, Luciano segurou a coleira com mais, e Martín ergueu o braço por reflexo para ajudar. </p><p>Não precisava, mas Luciano não reclamou quando ele agarrou seu pulso, os dedos quentes achando o espaço entre suas pulseiras de couro, miçangas e a fitinha do Bonfim.  </p><p>E não soltou depois. </p><p>Pelo contrário. Deixou a mão escorregar um pouco, segurando a sua. Entrelaçando os dedos nos seus. </p><p>Agora os dois não estavam nem se olhando, como se o fato de que estavam caminhando de mãos dadas no parque vazio fosse um mero acidente impossível de corrigir. </p><p>A mão de Martín estava quente. Confortável de segurar. Perfeitamente encaixada na sua.</p><p>– Então, – disse ele, depois de um longo instante. – Você, uh. Quer mais pipoca? Depois do passeio? </p><p>–  Sim, – disse Martín prontamente. – Ou podemos tentar pedir alguma coisa, fazer comida de verdade. Eu cozinho bem. </p><p>Luciano achou graça.</p><p>–  Cansou da pipoca, é?</p><p>–  Não, só acho que ia ser interessante, já que não dá pra ir em restaurantes. Podemos pedir mais bebida e tomar alguma coisa juntos, também. Um banho, por exemplo. Ou cerveja, se você quiser. Ou podemos pedir vinho. </p><p>Luciano pensou um pouco. </p><p>Então disse:</p><p>–  O quê?</p><p>–  Vinho. Várias adegas têm delivery.</p><p>– Eu sei. Antes disso. </p><p>– Não lembro mais. </p><p>Os dois se olharam. Os olhos verdes de Martín estavam serenos como uma piscina. Luciano riu primeiro:</p><p>– Pois muito bem então, eu ia mesmo perguntar se você queria ficar um tempo. Ver direito nossos horários de dormir. </p><p>– Engraçado você mencionar, estou pensando nisso desde o primeiro dia. </p><p>Pensando agora, tinha sido um erro sair de casa. Iam ter que esperar a Chica cansar de correr primeiro, para então voltar e tomar um banho de álcool gel antes de fazer qualquer uma das vinte coisas que Luciano estava pensando em fazer. Ou tomar banho de verdade. Qual era a orientação médica sobre isso? Impossível que fossem reclamar.</p><p>– Bom saber, – disse ele. </p><p>Martín apertou sua mão, fez um carinho leve com o polegar. Seu sorriso brilhava, mesmo atrás da máscara.</p><p>Em seguida, a Chica disparou como uma doida atrás de um dos patos do laguinho, e os dois foram obrigados a correr atrás dela, mas Luciano não reclamou. No momento ela estava com crédito na praça, e podia fazer o que bem entendesse. </p><p>Ele estava feliz demais para se importar.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>